Sal, tequila e limão
by malfoooy
Summary: Ela não sabia o quanto um shot poderia mudar tudo.


Sal, tequila e limão.

Como eu ia adivinhar que o Remus era apaixonado pela louca, débil mental da minha melhor amiga? Ou melhor, porque eu tinha que apostar que ele não se declararia na formatura? E agora, por causa dessa maldita aposta eu estava indo acampar. Isso mesmo faltava uma semana para começar o treinamento de Auror e eu estava indo acampar com os marotos. Sim isso inclui Sirius Black e James Potter na mesma barraca que eu. E pela quantidade de marshmallow que tive que comprar, o café da manha, o almoço e o jantar envolviam essa esponja de açúcar e gelatina. Eram exatamente 2 da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Eu abri a porta e deixei que eles entrassem na casa dos meus pais, agora que minha irmã havia casado e meus pais estavam em Buenos Aires a casa era minha. Sirius entrou e se jogou no sofá, ele tanto quanto eu não parecia nada feliz com a situação.

-Bom dia lírio. – disse Potter com uma intimidade inexistente entre nos dois rindo e arregaçando mas as mangas da blusa xadrez.

- bom dia. - falei sem o olhar. Remus chegou alguns minutos depois com Maite sorrindo como dois idiotas felizes.

- Então vamos indo não? – perguntou Maite da porta apressadamente.

Saímos de casa e entramos no carro que estava na minha porta logo depois de arrumar as mochilas na mala. O carro era um land rover estilo jeep, bem próprio pra ir pro fim do mundo onde íamos acampar. Ficamos cantando musicas de acampamento, fazendo brincadeiras idiotas e rindo ate chegar perto de uma clareira. Andamos um pouco mais alem e chegamos perto de um rio.

- Literalmente acampar? – perguntei quando chegamos perto de uma pequena campina, na beira do rio. – com barraca e tudo?

- o que achou que seria uma casa com piscina? – perguntou James rindo. Remus e Maite ficaram armando a barraca enquanto Sirius, eu e James fomos pegar lenha para acender uma fogueira.

-Limões! – gritou Tiago olhando para cima, quando estávamos voltando para a campina.

- Sim James. Limões frutas azedas que são usadas apenas como acompanhamento. - disse com calma prevendo o desastre que seria esse fim de semana. - qual o problema?

-Sabe como e o ditado Lili. – começou Sirius – se a vida lhe der limões peça sal e tequila.

- não seria faça uma limonada? –perguntei fingindo ingenuidade

-essa é a dos anjos Lilizinha. –falou Sirius e com um aceno da varinha os limões vieram direto para ele. - E de anjo, nos só temos cara.

Quando voltamos vimos que a cabana já estava montada, o circulo da fogueira também, colocamos alguns pedaços de madeira e eu acendi com um aceno da varinha o fogo.

-temos tequila Maite? – perguntou Sirius entrando na barraca.

- não deveria pedir pra vida Sirius? –perguntei sarcástica sentando-me no chão chatiadissima.

- Lili, a Mai e minha vida, mas se eu chamá-la de vida o Aludo vai me afogar. –falou Sirius saindo da barraca com a garrafa de tequila.

- seção tequila hoje? – perguntou Remus sentando-se ao meu lado com Maite entre suas pernas.

- A noite inteira. –falou James pondo cinco copos no chão, já era quase 6 da tarde. O sol já estava quase desaparecido, o fogo reluzia através da garrafa de tequila.

-tem que ser a noite inteira? –perguntou Remus com um sorriso maroto/cafajeste.

-A pelo amor de Morgana, casem-se logo. – reclamei pegando um saco de marshmallows, que James me oferecia e enfiando 5 de uma vez na boca.

- Sabe como é né Lil, quem casa quer casa... –falou Remus

-e vassoura, corujas, gato, elfos, filhos. – completou Mai. – coisas que nos ainda não temos condições de adquirir.

- Mudando de assunto tem duas barracas de casal e uma de solteiro, quem dorme com quem? – perguntou Sirius sentando-se na minha frente do outro lado da fogueira.

-dorme comigo lírio? –perguntou James

-Nem durmo querido. –falei cortando logo, antes que se estendesse isso.

Sentamos em um circulo em volta da fogueira, com sacos enormes de marshmallows. Limão, sal e tequila.

-eu não sei fazer isso. –falei olhando para o limão o sal e a tequila na minha frente.

-Lili, pega o sal e bota na mão. – fiz o que Remus mandou. – chupa o sal, bebe a tequila e chupa um pedaço do limão.

Fiz o que Remus mandou e logo senti o motivo. A bebida tinha álcool, não o normal em bebidas, fui capaz de sentir ate minha alma esquentar.

- Sabe eu vejo vocês e sinto vontade de casar. –falou Sirius olhando para Maite e Remus depois de muita tequila. – Isso, tive uma idéia eu vou me casar!

-Casar com quem seu cachorro? – perguntou James.

-Com o reflexo dele. - falou Remus com dificuldade já que a boca dele estava grudada na de Bruna que estava deitada na grama.

-Ai, vão para um motel. –falei para eles jogando um marshmallows – sabe o que podíamos fazer? Cantar!

- uma Lili incomoda muita gente, duas Lilis incomodam muito mais. –começou Mai a cantarolar.

- no próximo verão vamos para a Antártica? – perguntou Sirius que estava deitado na grama.

- Já pensou pegar sol do lado de um pinguim? – falou James com cara de retardado.

- não vamos para paris! – falou Maite subitamente levantando e derrubando Remus que estava em cima dela no chão ao seu lado.

-Paris! Paris! Paris! – falou Sirius cantando

-oooh la la, lês croissants, Chanel, champs elyées, macaron... – falei. –não espera macarrão e italiano.

- Lili porque você não vai pra África com uma ONG que ajude a crianças? – perguntou Sirius. – você não e uma super bem feitora?

-Isso, você faz o bem e ainda passeia de elefante! – completou James sorrindo boba

- Vou fazer intercambio em uma escola de ninjas no Japão. – falei

-Iááá! –gritou James ficando de pé.

- A gente vai dormir ta gente? –falou Remus ficando de pé e ajudando Maite a se levantar.

-Bons sonhos! –disse ela meio bamba. E rindo.

- Eu vou nadar. –falou Sirius correndo para o rio e pulando de roupa e tudo.

- Lili, eu te amo. –falou James na lata, tipo... Em um segundo estávamos rindo do Sirius fazendo nado sincronizado e no outro ele me dizia que me ama.

-por quê? – eu perguntei, credo eu to virando uma daquelas biscates sonserinas do 3° ano , quer dizer 4°, já que oficialmente as aulas de hogwarts já começaram, enfim mais elas não tem alma, uma vez eu vi uma delas cair de nariz no chão e elas fizeram o que? Riram, isso elas riram da cara da vadiazinha que tinha caído. As amigas dela riram da garota. Se bem que eu também ri mais não vem ao caso.

- porque eu te amo? –não seu panaca porque o alfabeto começa com A. tudo bem eu me segurei para não falar isso o que foi difícil depois de uns copos de tequila, eu estava meio alta sabe quale mano Brow? 'Ta bem eu já entendi que e pra para.

-não, porque eu deveria te amar? – perguntei, tentando manter ma calma completamente existente já que eu estava bêbada, não bêbada não, eu estava trêbada. Por que eu bêbada fico louca, mais trêbada eu fico completamente zen, meio drogada sabe?

- porque eu sempre estarei aqui não importa o que aconteça, ou o que deixe de acontecer. Não importa o que vai ser não importa o que os outros digam ou falem. Mesmo que você me deixe sozinho, mesmo que você finja que não vale à pena. Mesmo que você não me trate como o esperado. Se você precisa, é só chamar, gritar, berrar. Porque eu nunca deixei de estar aqui, aqui do seu lado e é por isso e por todos os motivos, que eu sempre vou estar.

-Eu te amo James Potter. - falei sem pensar, apenas falei, mas eu Lili Evans pela primeira vez na minha vida agi por impulso. Quando eu dei por mim estava o beijando, nosso primeiro e mais lindo beijo. Não sabia o porquê mais eu fiz.

Quer saber? Eu sei sim por que eu fiz isso . Por causa da estranha combinação **Sal, tequila e limão.**


End file.
